Road To Victory
by BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver
Summary: Short drabbles about the victors in The Victors Book. The loved, the hated and the forgotten. From Calissa to Oakley, Cecelia to Brutus. What are their respective 100 stories ? With huge amount of honour and respect, I give you, Road To Victory. Please read and review !
1. Aupus

Aupus  
Before  
The Outside  
"Aupus !" "Aupus !" "Aupus !" The overwhelming sound of thousands of capital citizens reaches the young eighteen year old's ears. Older capital women are waving paper made fans across their faces because of the popularity the first victor brings. He is in the capital, riding back home from his exhaustingly horrifying days in the arena. Can't wait to see his mama, he jumps of the train. Fans cheering, the president smiling,the district partying is what Aupus goes through for 24 hours a day,7 days a week and 12 months a year.

* * *

After  
The Inside  
Its been 65 years since he came out of the arena and he still isn't use to the applause. His heart burns inside, his head aches all the time as he sits in his bathtub thinking wether or not to slash the knife and end the pain. He thinks, he thinks a lot, 3 hours to be exact. He makes his decision. He may be a father of 6, a sibling of 3, a son of 2 but at the end of the day he's a murderer of 4.

* * *

A/N I am still not over how unrefined my first story was. I have taken time to revise this one do I hope it's better. Just to clarify Aupus did unfortunately commit suicide. I am sorry for the vaguely bad chapter. This is just the first one so these will eventually get bett and better. Please review, I can definitely use the support and thanks for reading.


	2. Vermont

Vermont

He's in his in his late 40's and Vermont Alexander Hadfields II knows how to party. Everyone in district 1 does. He is at the bar and he party's hard. He isn't married,why would he do that foolishness ? Although, he hooks up a new girl every week and doesn't give a shit. Pleasure is the only thing he care's about at this point. He's a rebel, that's why they took away his family right after the victory tour.

* * *

He drinks the whole bottle of beer, the capital delicacy, originated from district 9. It's the only thing those fools are well-known for. He has the best life in Panem and he knows it. At the age 76, Coriolanus Snow let's him know that he doesn't. By killing him that is. His grand-daughter becomes the victor of the 69th hunger games and doesn't know who the hell he was. But, it doesn't matter,

He was born a rebel,

He dies a rebel.

* * *

 **A/N: Sigh insert here _. I haven't gotten ANY reviews. I really hope people take their time to review. It may not be the best story, but it still is a story. Even a sentence matters. So, PLEASE review and make my day better. :(/:)**


	3. Seawell

**Seawell**

 **The Second Most Significant Moment In The Life of Seawell Titus Martins**

He is 14 when it happens. He is in his room with Max,Blue,Finn and grandma Thelby waiting for the fight to end, hoping that it is some kind of prank, waiting for his parents to come in the room and start laughing. But he knows better. Grandma Athelstan "Thelby" Richards is trembling, trying to seem strong for her grandchildren.

* * *

He hears his father yelling and he hears snippets of the conversation.

"You f***ing b**ch." His drunk father snarls. "I don't know why I married a whor* like you."

That was the moment when Seawell decided that he was going to win the games.

 **The Most Significant Moment In The Life of Seawell Titus Martins**

With 5 kills, he is declared the victor of the 3rd Annual Hunger Games. He kills the man he once called father.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry about the late update. A HUGE THANKS to DamBauldelairs for reviewing and I hope more people decide to review.**


	4. Ashleigh

**A/N: Today! we have our first female victor, Ashleigh Oliver Light of District 7.**

* * *

 **Ashleigh's POV**

 _There was never anything special about me._

My family and I lived normal-ish lives. Or so we thought. There was me with my brown hair and boring black eyes. The same white skin just like almost everyone in District 7. There was never anything special about me. I was just that loner with a few people who had a bit of sympathy or pity.

 _There was never anything special about me._

Nobody would trade lunches with me. Nobody wanted to be in my group for Science projects. Nobody wanted to pick me for team sports. Why would they pick a mediocre fifteen year old girl over a towering 6 foot stranger ?

 _There was never anything special about me. Ever._

Not until I was reaped for a blessing in disguise. I showed them everything that I had. I killed one in the bloodbath. The guilt of not being ignored was washed away. I did what I had to do. If killing 6 teenagers made me special, so be it.

 _There was never anything special about me. Until now._

 _ **Because, Ashleigh Oliver Light doesn't give up that easily.**_

* * *

 **A/N: I am back ! This story took a temporary hiatus because of A Peak Of Sunshine, but I am back now, with more ideas than ever. Your thoughts really help so I would love yo know your thoughts on Ashleigh. I had to refrain myself from going into detail here. I would, but, there is a reason why these are called drabbles. Maybe one day I will do one-shots.**


	5. Gadget

**A/N: Here is our second for today: Gadget Mordhix of District 3.**

* * *

 **Gadget's POV**

There I was. A seventeen year old boy, reaped for a nightmare. What else would you call being sent to survive with 23 others trying to hunt you down ? I wasn't going to change for them. _Never_.

I ran away from the bloodbath, not getting any supplies. Rather be safe than sorry, like ma always said. That was before they killed her for me being _boring_ on national television. I hid for seven days, living off the cave and water. I made stew out of berries and branches. For this vegetarian was a survivor. And still is one.

Tributes began to drop like flies. Meanwhile, the Capitol, bored of my "laziness" taunted me by sending in a bunch of fireballs. I ran, for it was the only thing I could do. Wounded, battered and bruised, I came up with a plan.

I had gotten batteries from a sponsor and I made my own sound recorder. I screamed into it and recorded my fake terrified voice. I pressed play and all hell conspired. It attracted the 3 remaining tributes, and they fought, just like I knew they would.

The last survivor was the boy from 11. Attention to detail is what saved me that fateful day. I knew that he had severe asthma. I ran, let him chase me. Until it happened. He bags to have an asthma attack, tight there on the floor. With no puffer to save him, I became the victor.

Nowadays, there is a lot of respect when District 3's first victor walks by.

 **For a hero never stops to a supervillian's level.**

* * *

 **A/N: In this case, the Capitol are the super villains. I know, The Thundermans reference. If you can, let me know your thoughts. Have a great night !**


End file.
